


Because you know, you know what's like.

by Just_Juliette



Series: ships: transition to 2021 [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendship goals, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Charles and Lando have a conversation about what's like to loose your teammate, and how their feelings for them makes their situations very similar.Or Charles and Lando finding out that being in love with their teammates sucks.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Lando Norris, Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: ships: transition to 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Because you know, you know what's like.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there,  
> This is the first of three (maybe four) posts about the end of this 2020 season. Has me so sad for these guys to separate and I wanted to write something soft and cute because the ships deserve it, and I really hope they will still give us material to keep fangirling about them, and inspiration to write (though I'm likely to keep doing it anyway).

The youngest driver on the grid had just arrived at the hotel room where he and his team would be staying for the race weekend. There were fewer and fewer dates left for the season to end, and although Lando didn't like to rush, his mind was already re-counting the many things that had happened in that short and unusual year. Many were good, like his first podium, and his renewal with Mclaren. But others were not, like the Covid, and Carlos' departure.

It was almost impossible for him -after having spent so much time together, having established a great friendship and having got used to having him around- to imagine what the next season would be like without him.

It was nothing against Daniel, he knew the Aussie deserved his place in the team, andnothing against Carlos either, because go to Ferrari was an opportunity that few, if any, would pass up. But it just... It wouldn't be the same.

It was then that he heard a knock on his door, so he went to open it, making room for a frantic Charles to pass in.

—I'm so glad you're already here because I needed to talk to someone, do you have a moment?

—It depends, for you?

—Ugh. Come on, Lando.

The other one giggled and pointed to the balcony, where there was a small table with fruit on it, and a few comfortable armchairs.

—What's going on?- The Britt asked, taking a piece of watermelon.

—I needed to talk to you because no one understands what it feels like but you.- said Charles, without looking at him. His green eyes fixed on the floor as if he were embarrassed. Lando then saw where the question was coming from.

—It's about Sebastian, isn't it? Charles, we have already talked about this, nothing will change between you...

—But it will! because we won't be able to travel together anymore, and they won't let him spend time with me, and... damn it. He'll even move to another country!- Lando sighed.

—Don't you think you're exaggerating?

—No, and you know I'm not. How long are you going to pretend that these team swaps don't hurt you too?

—My situation is different, Charles. Sebastian knows that you love him! You at least have something. Carlos and I are just friends.

—And when are you going to tell him? After Carlos leaves and you will hardly see each other off the track?

—Don't say that.

—I just want you to understand that you don't have much to lose.

—I do have something to lose! He's my best friend,fuck! I should never have fallen in love with him...- he said, raising his voice and pulling his hair.

—Lando...- he said in a sympathetic tone, stroking his back gently as trying to calm him down.

—I hate this shit, you know? Charles nodded.

—Yeah, but there's nothing wrong with that, mate. I guess you're right, Sebastian was not my friend. But I was still afraid that I would be rejected, or that he might tell Mattia, or that he would use it against me, or that he would never speak to me again.- Lando rolled his eyes.

—Sebastian is not like that, he would never do that.

—Neither would Carlos. Whatever happens, he appreciates you and cares a lot about you. He will never stop being your friend.

—I guess so...

—Don't guess anything, go ahead and try. Besides, as soon as he hurts you, I'll punt him, take him off track and crash him against a wall if necessary.- the younger one laughed.

—Just like you did with Sebastian after you two fought in Austria?

—Worse than that. I mean, I love Sebastian. but I don't give a shit about Carlos, I won't be so careful with him.-said Charles with a mischievous expression.

—Sometimes you are worse than Max.- now it was his mate's turn to laugh. —Thanks for your support, LeChair.

—You're welcome. Now getting back to what brought me here... I'm still worried. Do you think I should have the " _Don't try anything with my man or else"_ talk with Lance? Just to make sure.- Lando shook his head in dissaproval, but still smiling.

—I don't think so. He already has someone, he won't try anything with Seb.

—Oh yes? Who?

—That's none of your business, now my advice to you is to go and spend some time alone with "your man", I don't know what you're doing here when you could be with him. Do it for me, will you?- he said getting up and heading to the door. Charles followed him.

—All right, hasta la vista baby.- said goodbye, winking before leaving his friend's room.

Then Lando let himself fall over the bed, letting out a sigh of exhaustion and uncertainty. It wasn't the first time he'd talked about his crush with Charles, but now he was seriously considering listening to him, because he was right. The year was almost over, and if he didn't do anything, he was going to regret it forever. He just had to find the right moment, and think about how he would tell him.

Perhaps the best thing would be to send him a message, or call him once the race was over so that he wouldn't have to be face to face. He could never do it that way, his nerves wouldn't let him, much less later if he was rejected, which for him, was the most likely thing to happen.

And so he started to doubt again. He really wanted to do it? Ruining his friendship and not to be able to face Carlos for the rest of the year? No thanks.

Well, he would soon realize that none of that would be necessary, because in the room next door, Carlos had his balcony window open, and upon hearing his name, he came closer so that he could have a better listening to what the two young men were talking about.

Moments later he choked on his own spit.

—Jo-der.


End file.
